Trigon's Daughter
by The Scentless Apprentice
Summary: The Titans, especially BB, begin to get awfully suspicious about Raven's past life, And why she is this way now. Will raven be able to trust the others with her secrets? Will the titans be able to handel the horrible truth? What will BB think? [now PG-13]
1. Out Cold

Trigon's Daughter  
  
Chapter one: "Out Cold"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It started off as a pretty normal day. The sun slowly began to rise and shimmer it's glow bright orange and pink on the sparkling white snow before it. This was the only time of day when the Titan's Tower was completely dead silent. The perfect time for Raven to have some peaceful, undisturbed meditation before the morning slowly filled with chaos from the awakening of the others. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" these very familiar words which were repeated continuously by the soft complexioned maiden in black.   
  
She was deep inside herself almost as if her soul was as free as it once was, which was why she loved meditation so much. Suddenly, she stopped and fell on the ground. She hadn't known why she had done this at least three or four times before since the time she had come down here. Something was troubling her mind, and usually when that happens it's not a very good sign. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "It must be Beast Boy." She said to herself. She didn't know why, but she has gone into deep thought about all of her friends lately. She began to wonder what they thought of her and if they had to deal with anything like she did in their past lives. "No." she scolded herself. "I can't stain my mind with all of these rediculous thoughts of the others. It's already getting harder and harder for me to concentrate."   
  
But no matter how much she told herself no, she couldn't help thinking about all of them. Starfire, the enchanting alien from a distant planet. Cyborg, the giant half robot, with amazing strength. Robin, the brave leader, and former sidekick of Batman. An-and Beast Boy....ah yes, Beast Boy. The light-hearted shape shifter, who had the ability to change into any animal. He was the regular comedian of the group, who always tried to make Raven laugh. Even though Raven always put down his jokes, she was always laughing on the inside. But she could never tell the others that, for they knew she was too serious for that. With her emotions locked up inside her head, only to express her cold monotoneless self, she felt like a prisoner inside her own mind.  
  
Suddenly, she gasped deeply, and went into another one of her tumultuous visions of the future. She didn't get these too often, and when she did, it usually meant something extreme was going to happen. She gazed deeply into the vision as she saw her four fellow teammates knocked into the ground she saw them all struggling to get back up, and were now nearly helpless. She could not see what had struck them, until she could barely make out a dark, red figure clearing out of the dust. She almost figured out who it was, when all of a sudden......................... Raven was out cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now 8:00 a.m., which was the normal time for the rest of the teens to awaken. Starfire, had just gotten dressed, and dismissed from her room, hoping to make one of her famous puddings that the others wouldn't try to dump in the plant behind her back this time. She proceeded down the hallway, but was startled when she heard someone scream the words, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!"  
  
She rushed down the hallways to the living room, with her feet swifting off the ground, eager to find out what event has taken place.  
  
This startled her, and caused her to lift her feet off the ground to pick up the pace. When she finally reached the living room, she realized that the cry came from Beast Boy, who was in the middle of the living room, staring at the horrifying scene that lay before him. Starfire's eyes widened as she gazed upon Raven, lying helplessly in the middle of the room, with many bitts of broken glass and debris scattered about. Beast Boy kneeled down to the lifeless girl, cradling her in his arms.  
  
Robin and Cyborg entered the room shortly after, both looking around the room, and then at each other. There was an akward scilence, nobody knowing what to say. Robin finally spoke.  
  
"What happened here?" he said playing dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah. It looks like a hurricane hit this place." Cyborg said, examining the torn newspaper and bitts of broken china at his feet.  
  
"What is wrong with Raven? Is she conscious?" Starfire finally said in a slightly frightened tone. She began to grow even more worried "Raven?! Raven, can you hear us?!?!"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"I don't know what happened! I just walked in, and found her like this." replied BB, not taking his eyes off of Raven. He had never gone this close up to her before, and he noticed how beautiful she really was. He took notice of her delacate features.  
  
Robin walked up to help Beast Boy, and gently placed her on to the couch.  
  
"Something tells me, that today is going to be very strange."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
This is my first FF! I know it has alot of similar stuff that other fics have in it. But I'm trying my best to make it destinctive! So, whatcha think? I love cliffhangers. Please review! I love reviews. I think this story is going to be pretty long. Cuz I got a lot to say. Byes for now! *scrams*  
  
-Hillaryfriend 


	2. Nightmare

Okay, so far we basically got into the story a little, and I promise to make it more unique! Please give me sudgestions on anything I am doing wrong! I'm trying to make this story not too out of character! And now chappie 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmare  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven has been unconcious for at least an hour now, and BB never let her leave his sight. BB layed her on the couch and gently stroked her hand. They were all trying to figure out why was she acting so paculliar lately. For this wasn't the first time something odd has happened to Raven lately. One of them was about to speak, when they heard mysterious chanting coming from Raven.  
  
Noteroth zinatheay alemiad  
  
"Huh?" BB looked starngley at the sleeping girl.   
  
Depithaliah nimconzar reawuin  
  
"What is she saying?" BB finally asked.  
  
sasobon marhatiamoi elunajiah kenoniah  
  
"Perhaps it is something in her own native language! Like mine!" Starfire theoried.  
  
"So that means she's concious, right? She's going to be okay?" BB asked hopefully.  
  
Rashino kienara T-Trigon...... Trigon.................... Trigon....  
  
This one word Raven repeated over and over again  
  
"She'll be fine." Robin ignored what she was saying, "I thought something like this was gonna happen." Robin exclaimed.  
  
Cyborg agreed. "Yeah, especially after what happened last night."  
  
*~*FLASHBACK SEQUENCE*~* (A/N: Oh goodie!)  
  
It was around midnight when a bloody murder scream was heard in the tower. All the Titans were awakened instantly. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg rushed out of there rooms, and once they met up with each other, each nodded and knew right away which room it came from. The teens hurried over to Raven's bedroom, running faster and faster by every cry they heard getting louder until they were right outside her door, where the horrific shrieks were as loud as ever.  
  
"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" They heard Raven cry. She screamed like she was being murdered in her own room!   
  
Cyborg broke down the door, and once they saw beyond her door, each one had a very confussed look on their face. There was nobody there exept the gothic girl they all new. Suprissingly, she was still asleep. But even with her eyes closed, she still had a horrified look on her face, tossing and turning in her covers. She screamed again.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! GO AWAY!!"  
  
They were all puzzled why she was screaming at nobody, or at least they thought it was nobody. Strangely, a wind picked up inside her room, as everything was surrounded by a black aurora (A/N: You were probably expecting that) as objects crashed into each other. It seemed like a natural storm in Raven's room.  
  
"What the heck is she doing?!?" BB asked as he dodged object.  
  
"She's having a nightmare! A really bad one!" Robin replied as he tried to avoid getting cocked on the head. There was even thunder coming from nowhere all inside her room.  
  
Stafire tried to fight the wind and help Raven. "RAVEN! IT IS YOUR FRIENDS!!" She tried to shout over the roaring thunder and wind gusts. "PLEASE WAKE UP RAVEN! IT IS ONLY A DREAM!"  
  
This only made Raven scream louder, and the wind built up even stronger. BB pulled himself over to Raven's bed, to find Raven scared half to death in her sleep. Even though her eyes were shut tight, tears began to drift form them, leaving black stains on her face from her eye make-up.  
  
"RAVEN! COME ON! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" BB began to shake Raven, and soon pulled her out of her bed trying desperately to wake her up. They were now both crouched down on the floor, with BB still trying to wake her up. Raven continued to outburst things that made no sense.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"RAVEN! COME ON! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" BB shouted again.  
  
"ARELLA!"  
  
"RAVEN! WAKE UP!"  
  
"AZAR!!"  
  
"RAVEN"  
  
"TTTRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"RAVEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
With one last shout that came from Beast Boy, evrything stopped all at once. There was no more wind, no more thunder, no more screaming. All the objects fell from the black aurora to the ground, which included a very large bookshelf that landed on top of Cyborg.  
  
"Ow." He said plainly.  
  
Raven was now awake, and took a moment to look around where she was, and then looked up at Beast Boy, who had her clutched in his arms. Everyone in the room couldn't bare the horrible scilence. The scilence was even worse than the screaming itself. She didn't say a word, didn't yell at Beast Boy to let go of her, but merely broke down and cried. Yes - cried. The gothic, dry-witted emotionless girl who everyone thought could show no care or feeling, cried like she never had in her life.  
  
Beast Boy held her tight as she burried her face in his chest. He could feel her tears soak into his nightshirt as he stroked her hair. Nobody said a word for the rest of that night. The event taken place has said everything for them for now.  
  
*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"I," Cyborg started, "I never saw her cry before. It made me feel sorry for her."  
  
"But we do not know what is happening in Raven's personal life. Therefore, we do not know what to feel sorry about or why any of this happened." Starfire said, trying not to think about what happened last night.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it must have been really horrible. It takes ALOT to make her cry." Robin said.  
  
As soon as Robin finished his sentence, a loud moan was heard. It was Raven. She finally opened her eyes and awoke to all the titans fussing about. BB had his back turned toward the window, and was looking out thinkinhg about her, when he finally heard her wake up. He was the first to zip over there. As soon as they realized she was awake, they all began talking at once. Raven was still too drowsy to understand what they all said at once. She merely stretched out her arms and sat up. Then she finally spoke "Okay, can somebody please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us the same thing." Cyborg said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hillaryfriend: OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!! Another cliffhanger!! I luv to make people jump off the edge of their seats! I promise I'll update soon! I'm trying to make everybody not too out of character. Oh, and somebody asked why my screen name was Hillaryfriend. No, I didn't get it from Hilary Duff, I hate her. She's a spoiled brat. I made my screen name like this because Hillary is my actual name. Yes, it's a quoencadence (however you spell it)! I promise I'll update as soon as I can! BYEZERS!! *scrams* 


	3. Confussion

Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Raven asked trying not to sound obvious.  
  
"First you makeus think you were murdered in your sleep, then we wake up the next morning, and you're knocked out! Now tell us what's going on!" Cyborg demanded.  
  
Raven opened her mouth to say something, when the Titan alert when off. Lights flashed red, and Robin went over to the computer to see what was the trouble. He looked back and checked it again to make sure. Slowly, he finally said "It's Dr. Light."  
  
Once again, that dead scilence filled the room. Everybody turned and looked at Raven. But she merely put her hood on and said, "Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Are you sure you're up for this?" Beast Boy asked, trying to sound reasonable "I mean, the last time when you-"  
  
"I lost my temper Beast Boy!" Raven cut him off, "It happens. And none of this is any of your buisness. Now let's go already!"  
  
"Titans GO!!" Robin shouted as usual, and they raced off into town.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Light was spotted down town. He had a gigantic bag of jewls, and was mkaing his way by destroying everything in his path.  
  
"Hold it right there, Dr. Light!" Robin called. Starfire followed by aiming starbolts at Dr. Light, trying to make him let go of the bag. But he dodged every single one.  
  
Cyborg tried to throw a car on top of him, but he shined his bright rays of light in his eyes before he was able to chuck it at him.  
  
"You little brats wer lucky last time! Now I'm back and improved!" He cackled evily.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that" BB said. Raven came right up to him. "Remember me?" she smirked.  
  
Dr.Light backed up slowly. "Put the bag down." she comanded.   
  
But Dr. Light smiled and gave another evil laugh. All of a sudden, he vanished into thin air right before her eyes. "What?" She said confussed.  
  
"Where did he go?" Robin asked. Just then a red swirling vortex opened up out of nowhere. Two black arms came out and tried to grab Raven, pulling her in. She squirmed with all her might to escape. Her eyes glowing whiter than ever, trying desperatley to get out of its cluthces.  
  
"Raven!" BB yelled as he rushed over to help her. He turned into an octopus and with all his grip, pulled Raven away and the portal dissapeared. Raven was trying to catch her breath from being starngled by whatever grabbed her. "Are you alright?" he asked putting his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." She said in her ususual monotone voice. He was wondering why she didn't even thank him for saving her life. I mean, sure everybody was used to saving and risking their lives for each other, but for just once Beast Boy would have loved some gratiditude from her.  
  
"Okay pardon my French, but what the hell was that?" Cyborg said.  
  
"It tried to take Raven! But where has Dr. Light gone?" Starfire asked, worried.  
  
"I'm guessing that it wasn't really Dr. Light," Robin theoried, "It was a decoy to luer us into a trap."  
  
"It obviously was trying to catch me." Raven said. "Rumors have been spread about what I did to Dr. Light, and anybody could have heard. I have a bad reputation."  
  
"Do you have any idea what it was?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I have some ideas, but let's not worry about that right now. We need to make sure nobody was hurt." Raven changed the subject.  
  
"She's right." Robin said. "Titans! Move out!" As Robin, Cyborg, and Stafire raced off, Raven was just about to catch up , Beast Boy stopped her. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"Trust me, I'm alright. Please don't worry about me." She said walking forward, but Beast Boy jumped infront of her.  
  
"Uh, Thanks Beast Boy?" he tried to remind her. Raven smiled at him and looked at him tenderly. "Just so we're clear, thanks Beast Boy. You saved me again. But, don't press your luck." She smiled and flew away into the night sky to catch up with the others.  
  
Beast Boy sighed. And looked at the moon which she flew towards. "Press my luck on what?" he asked to himself. It was so peacful that night, even romantic- wait, WTF?! Romantic?!?! BB needed to stop thinking this way and move before he lost track of the others. All of a sudden, something caught his eye.  
  
"Wait a second, what's this?" He picked up a piece of some kind of red stone. It looked like a piece of a relic of something ancient. He couldn't really tell, because it was only a piece of something much bigger. He needed to bring this back to the tower right away. He turned into a hawk and flew off to finally pitch in with the other Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!I've been ssooooooo busy with my play recital! But now I'm back in action! And I saw "Fear Itself"! It was SOOOOOO FREAKIN AWSOME!! This totally inspires more to my story! I didn't think it was possible, but now I think I like Raven even more than I did before! I still think Ray&BB are a couple! So I'm not giving up on them! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it! 


	4. Gemstones

Hey! sorry to keep U guys waiting! Writer's block! I promise to make my chapters longer this time!  
  
Chapter 4: Gemstones  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the teen Titans finally got back to the tower, there were questions bustling about. Everybody was busy doing research, trying to figure out what the paculiar battle was trying to tell them. All except for Raven, that was. She was too overwhelemed with everything. She needed to clear her mind. So she decided to retire to her room and meditate.  
  
The other four Titans were in the lab researching what they could find.  
  
"I found a piece of something at the battle scene," Said BB "But I can't figure out what it is."  
  
"Put it under the scanner." Robin said. Beast Boy did so, and it apeared on the very large computer screen. Cyborg typed on the keyboard and the image enlarged.  
  
Robin studied it carefully. "Good, now let's try and fill in the blanks." he said.  
  
The picture of the piece of stome filled out into a well-shaped, marroon red stone with gold around the frame.  
  
"Look familiar?" Cyborg asked. "Raven's chakrah stone!" Starfire realized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven lit candels in her dim room as the music in her head played. She meditated silently on her bed. She fell into her deep trance where her own little world she used to get away from everything. But she kept pulling herself out with more desturbing thoughts.   
  
"They're never going to truste me again if they figure out." She thought, "I've worked so hard to earn their trust, and I can't lose it now if they figure out too much about me. But they're my friends. They'll trust me with anything, won't they? Beast Boy will trust me, won't he? But it's too risky. Who knows what they'll think. I just want them to trust me. The Teen Titans is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't loose that now."  
  
Her thoughs strayed her out of meditation and soon grew tired. She decided just to lay down and go into deep thought. "Beast Boy. He cares about me so much, and I don't even bother to thank him. But I do appreciate all he helps me with. I love it when he gets mad when I diss his jokes. He gets kinda cute when he's mad..."  
  
Just then, three candels exploded as soon as this thought entered her mind.  
  
"What am I thinking?!?!" She said out loud to herself. Her thoughts were getting out of control. "I need some serious training tomorrow." she gave herself a mental note. She still thought more and soon drifted off to sleep dreaming about the trust in her friends, her personal problems and secretly... Beast boy holding her. When another explosion in her room woke her up.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Cyborg and BB were arguing over breakfast as usual, Robin was up half of the night researching, and Starfire was making a mess in the kitchen and burning everything, putting together all kinds of ingredients ofr her home made breakfast. Raven came down to pour out her herbal tea, and sat down.  
  
"No tofu crap today! I'm cooking real bacon and eggs!" Cyborg shouted  
  
"Dude! Do you know how many pigs they murder to make a single pack of bacon? It's inhuman!" Beat Boy defended.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder if I could put meant and tofu in the same pancakes..." Starfire said to herself while fooling around with recipies.  
  
The boys just looked at her in a disqusting way. raven rolled her eyes and continued to read her Edgar Allen Poe book. Robin had his head down on the table and was snoozing with his head next to his orange juice.  
  
Beast Boy tossed her the put-together jewl. "I think you lost this last night when we were fighting Dr. Light."  
  
Raven took the stone and examined it in her hands. "Thanks." she replied. BB smiled.  
  
"But we still don't have any clue about what happened last night." Cyborg pointed out. Raven was still examining the stone. Something did not look right.  
  
"This isn't mine." she interupted.  
  
"What do you mean? You wear those jewl things all the time." Beast Boy said puzzled. Starfire then came over to see if they had found anything out. While she was at it, she tapped on Robin's head to wake him up so he could listen.  
  
"My chakrah stone is different from this. When you hold it up to the light, you should see a figure of a black Raven on the gemstone. This one has...... f-four red eyes...." she studdered.  
  
"Let me see!" Starfire asked. She handed her the stone and held it up to the light. Four red eyes flashed at her. as if they were alive in the stone. "Eeek! She's right."  
  
Everybody looked confussed now. "And this is a problem because...??" Cyborg asked.  
  
Raven stood up from her chair. "You guys go look it up in the library to see if you could fin out something. I need to train up a little. My powers are getting out of hand again." she said rubbing her temples.  
  
"You sure you don't need help?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I told you Beast boy, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." She lied  
  
But Raven really needed more help than ever. She was loosing control and afraid of loosing her friend's trust all in one. She was glad that Beast Boy cared about her. Infact, she wanted him to. But she couldn't risk letting any secrets out. She needed somebody to turn to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you find anything yet?" Cyborg asked when they were at the library.  
  
"Nope. I'm looking as much as I can for anything on chakrahs." Robin said as he and Starfire were scanning through pages of books. They were at the public library, trying to look up information on this chakrah, since Raven wouldn't tell them.  
  
"Man! I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here! this place gives me the creeps! It's too quiet!" BB began to shout. He then heard other people going "SSSHHH!!!" to him. "Hehe, sorry!" he said in a whisper.  
  
"I have found pages on rubies, ambers, and even Scentari moon diamonds from my home planet! But nothing on this type of chakrah." Starfire said. She then opened up an old legends and myths book. She gasped and said "Wait! I think I have discovered something! I found a picture of it!"  
  
The boys gathered around the book.  
  
"That's it, alright." Robin said when he saw the picture "The legend says it belonged to some kind of demon from another demension, named Trigon."  
  
"The stone was passed down to its unknown offspring who was half-human. Trigon spread his demonic heritage by planting seeds into others creating the evil to grow inside them." Beast Boy said, reading from the book.  
  
"The stone represented the people of the unknown demension in-which his people came from" Starfire also read from the book  
  
"Hmm. I wonder if Raven knows anything about this." Cyborg wondered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Was that long enough for you? lol I'm getting so many ideas as I go along! Please review! It makes me feel happy! Any sudgestions at all! Really, I don't mind! Thanx! 


	5. The Forbidden Name

Chapter 5: Forbidden Name  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While the others were out, Raven lied that she needed training and meditating practice. She was just trying to cover up the fact that she was reluctant to go with the others to the library. She didn't need to look up anything to find out what she already knew. Everything the Titans have been trying to find out were already well-known facts of   
  
Raven's. She didn't want them to get anymore suspicious than they already were. Why was she doing this to herself? This wasn't going to make her seem anymore trustworthy to the Titans, always running away. She needed somebody to talk to, somebody light-hearted, but can understand what she was going through.   
  
She began to sing to herself in her room. It was a silly little hobby, but she wasn't ashamed of her voice. She just never really thought the others would understand her liking such a different kind of interest. She lay down on her bed and sang one of her favorite songs. (A/N: And one of mine as well!)  
  
You Don't remember me, but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do  
  
She needed to find truste in somebody. She looked up at her small picture of Beast Boy, which she kept hidden inside her drawer. She knew who she needed to turn to.  
  
I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
Raven was being taken over, taken advantage of, not just by Beast Boy's trust, but her dark secret which she kept hidden away, so no one could ever see.  
  
(A/N: I skipped the second verse cuz I wanted to the part of the song that actually fits with the story)  
  
Raven then picked up her mirror, and looked deeply into her mirror. But she never saw her own reflection, but another's. One with four red eyes and a demonic smirk. If she listened closely, she could hear it whispering: "Come to meeeeee......"  
  
I look in the mirror, and see your face  
  
So many things inside that will just blind you are taking over  
  
This wasn't just some little hormone problem or not being able to control her emotions or powers, oh no. This was bigger.... much bigger. Nothing that any other girl at her age had to deal with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Titans finished dinner, the boys all whent to play vidio games while Starfire whatched and cheered them on.  
  
"Wait, who's turn for dish duty?" Cyborg realized as he sat down, grabbing the computer  
  
"Not me! I did it yesterday and the day before!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"Robin and I did it all last week!" Starfire said as she sit down next to Robin.  
  
"I'll do it." Raven said plainly.  
  
"On second thought, I'll give you a hand." Beast Boy got up to help Raven in the kitchen.  
  
"So... did you find anything at the library?" She asked while stacking the clean dishes.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, we found all kinds of cool things on chakrahs. Now at least I know what you use them for." Beast Boy said with a light chuckle.  
  
"The seventh chakrah other known as the third eye, which represents the heirachy in telekinisis." Raven explained, trying not to smile.  
  
As they continued to wash the dishes, they tried not to look at each other, but niether of them could help it. Beast Boy, would catch a glimpse of her, but when she looked up, he would have to look back down. Suddenly, they both reach for the same plate. Beast Boy's hand was now on top of hers.   
  
This caused them to both look up at each other. They smiled and stared for a few seconds. Underneath the water and soap, Beast Boy realized that Raven had very soft, smooth hands. But then Raven realized what she was doing, and looked back down to focus on the dishes.  
  
  
  
"Oh hehe, sorry." Beast Boy said as he blushed. Raven couldn't help but blush too.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Robin began as he walked in. "We found some information on the stone. Raven, do you know anything about a villain named Trigon?"  
  
As soon as that last word left his lips, Raven's blood ran cold. The name rang through her ears, screaming through her head. She was holding about ten plates in her hands which she dropped at the very instant. They shattered loudly, which caused the other Titans to turn their attention to her. Her face began to grow pale as she starred wide-eyed into space. She starred and starred into space. All the Titans were now in the kitchen and once again was that horrific scilence ringing about.  
  
"R-raven?" Cyborg studdered.  
  
"W-what did you say?" she whispered, terrified.  
  
"What? Trigon?" Robin asked confussed, "What's wrong with-"  
  
"Don't EVER say that name around me!" Raven snapped, "You hear?!? NEVER!!" her eyes began to glow red.  
  
"Raven! Please calm down! He did not know..."  
  
"I DON'T CAR IF HE DOESN'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW EITHER!" she yelled at Starfire.  
  
"What? It's not like it's a bad word or anything." BB cracked a joke. Raven glared at him. When the refridgerator behind her glowed a balck aurora around it and exploded. Raven was startled and gasped at what she did behind her. She starred at her mennicing hands as she began to breathe extremely heavily. She covered her hand with her mouth as she ran off to her room.  
  
"Not the best thing to say, Beast Boy." Robin glarred at him.  
  
"What? I was just trying to calm her down." Beast Boy tried to defend himself.  
  
"Do your jokes EVER make her feel better?" Cyborg pointed out.  
  
"Well.. no but- Well, I always get on her nerves no matter what I do! I just want to know more about her. Is taht so hard? I mean she never tells us anything! Something's up with Raven and I want to at least know about it!"  
  
"You might want to start by apologizing." Starfire said while picking up the pieces of broken dishes.  
  
"She's right." Robin said.  
  
"Man, I feel so stupid! I can't believe I said that to her! I'll go apologize right now!" Beast Boy said as he ran off.  
  
Beast Boy ran as fast as he could up to Raven's room. Out of breathe, he knocked on Raven's door.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!! Another cliffhanger! I know, I'm so evil! Sorry I took so long to update. I was really busy cuz OI finally figured out how to make my own website! ^_^ Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! Please tell me what you think! I really appreciate reviews! Oh! And I'm gald you all agree with me! SCREW TERRA!! *goes off to kill Terra*  
  
-Hillaryfriend 


	6. Someone to Talk to

Chapter 6: "Someone to Talk to"  
  
Hey! I'm SSOOOOOOO glad you all liked my last chapter! For those who were wondering, that stuff Raven was chanting in chapter two was supposed to Azerathian. I just made up the sillables. And for those of you who didn't know, Arella is Raven's mother, Azar was Raven's trainer, and Trigon is.... well, you'll find out later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Raven?" Beast Boy knocked even louder this time. Nobody answered. He began hearing strange noises coming from behind her door. He couldn't quite explain explain what they sounded like. It was like nothing he had ever heard before. But what ever it was, it didn't sound too good.  
  
"Raven? Raven! Are you alright? I'm sorry for the jokes I was telling before. I was just trying to-" he was cut off when he heard a low roar comming from Raven's room.  
  
"Raven?!" he began growing impatient and worried something had happened to her. He transformed into a rhino and busted down the door. But when he saw what was on the other side, he began to feel relieved. Raven was the only thing there. She was sitting at the edge of her bed with her hood up, and eyes clossed. She didn't get startled or even look up when Beast Boy entered her room. It was like she didn't even realize he was there.  
  
"Raven! Thank God, you're okay. What's with the creepy noises? You watching a horor movie or something?"  
  
Raven continued just to sit there. She didn't reply to Beast Boy, or move a muscle. This began to freak BB out.  
  
"R-Raven?" he said sounding more frightened. He slowly took a few steps forward to her. "Are you... feeling okay?" he said as he continued to walk forward until he was a few feet away from her. He waved his hand infront of her face. "Yoo-hoo? Raven? Snap out of it!"  
  
All of a sudden, Raven's head shot up once he took another step closer. She had four red eyes glowing from under her hood. Beast Boy screamed at what startled him. Slowly and ghastly, she stood up from her bed, and walked slowly towards BB, like she was some kind of ghost. Beast Boy began to back up slowly.  
  
"Raven! What's wrong with you?! It's me, Beast Boy!" There was no reply from Raven. She stepped closer and closer to him. Her eyes were bloody-bright red. She picked him up by the color as a yellow glow surrounded BB. She began to strangle him as he choked.  
  
"R-raven!" he could barely say, "S-stop! Ple-ease!" he wheezed.  
  
Just then, Raven's firey red eyes changed back into their normal soft violet color. She gasped and let him go imediately as he fell to the ground and hit the floor hard. She began breathing very heavily, and starred at her menacing hands once again. She looked at him trying to catch his breath, with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"B-Beast Boy..." she said tenderly, "I'm so sorry! Please, don't tell anybody. I just-"  
  
"What happened?" he asked getting. There was that long scilence again that ran a chill up both of their spines. Raven couldn't explain it. How can she possibly put this into words? She almost kills Beast Boy, and she can't find an explaination for it.  
  
"I..." she started, "I can't tell you." she whispered.  
  
"But why not?" he asked sounding frusterated.  
  
"I just can't." she looked at the ground. "Now... just go." she looked away from him and pointed to the exit.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" Raven cut him off. Beast Boy sighed as he started towards the door, but then something flashed in his mind and he turned around. He took her hand.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you until I figure out what's going on with you, Raven!" Beast Boy snapped, "Something's wrong and you're not telling us! And I just want to know!"   
  
BB held on tight to her hand and stroked it with his thumb. Raven looked down at his hand holding hers, and then looked back up at him. He seemed quite annoyed but still, he was only concerned for her.  
  
"Beast Boy, I told you," Raven began "I don't want you worrying about me. All of you already have enough of your own problems. Why should I bother dragging you into mine?"  
  
"I've got time." BB smiled.  
  
Raven looked back at her mirror that was sitting on her bed, but then looked back at Beast Boy's soft face. "Alright," she finally said, "But you have to SWEAR you won't tell ANYBODY."  
  
"Done." he said still smiling. They both took a seat on her bed, as Raven began her story.  
  
"Well, I don't really know exactly where to begin. First off, about Trigon. I'm suprised you don't know about him, since you've seen him before." Raven began.  
  
"I saw him before?" BB looked puzzled.  
  
"You and Cyborg. Remember when you found my mirror? That lead into my mind where I keep all my emotions. They're all really dangerous. That's why I can never really cry, or get mad, o-or laugh at your jokes." Raven smiled.  
  
"So you DO think I'm funny!" Beast Boy laughed.  
  
Raven blushed. "Sometimes. Other times it's kind of korny, but I like it when you try really hard. Anyway, my most heavilly guarded emotion was made sure to never be let out. It's extremly dangerous. Worse than all the rest. The one I was forbidden to feel, and the one that made me almost kill Dr. Light. That emotion... is rage, anger, hate, fury, evil... which ever you perfer. And that emotion is represented by my father...... Trigon."  
  
Beast Boy starred at her, wide-eyed almost scared to death. "Trigon is your FATHER?! That big, red, four-eyed demon we saw in your miror?! That's your FATHER?!?"  
  
Raven looked down, knowing she should't have said that, but she needed to. She needed to tell somebody. It was her only chance to keep her sanity. She nodded in reply.  
  
"But that wasn't the real him. It was the part of him that was sent down to me. It was his evil. It's hard to explain. He raped my mother. He took advantage of her, and planted a seed inside her. Which made her have me. That waas the only reason why I was born. To spread his evil. But my mother didn't want that to happen to me. My poor mother, Arella. She began seeing things, thinking she was posessed." her eyes began to water with tears. as her voice became more and more intense.  
  
"It was so bad, she almost commited suicide! But she fought it, and saved me. She fled to Azerath, where I was born. As I grew up, they realized I had a special gift. I was able to have control over any objects. I was born with a very noble gift of telekinisis. But my emotions were unruley. I needed training to keep my emotions inside.   
  
  
  
"So they gave me the best noble priestest and trainer in Azerath. Her name was Azar. She taught me how to control my emotions and use my powers right. She taught me how to meditate and she gave me that mirror so my emotions would never haunt me. But still I feared the day when Trigon would return and posess me into what I really am."  
  
Beast Boy was shocked to hear all this. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he let her continue.  
  
"I don't know how that book got in the library..." she said softly, but frightened, "I'm the offspring you read about in the book, I'm the child of Trigon. I'm the one everybody in Azearth is trying to find, and I'm scared to death."   
  
Beast Boy couldn't believe she was actually scared. He expected something in the room to blow up any second. He couldn't believe she never told them any of this. Tears began to run from both her eyes, and his.  
  
"Beast Boy..." she whispered, with her eyes filled with tears, trying to admit the horrible truth "................................................ I'm a demon......"  
  
Beast Boy starred even more wide-eyed than before. He finally spoke. "Raven... I-I had no idea... I'm sorry."  
  
"But I hate it." tears began to swell up her face. "I can't sleep. The visions I keep having, the faces I keep seeing, the voices I keep hearing!" she paniced "They won't go away! It never goes away! My blood is stained with my demonic herritage, and there's nothing I can do about it!" she shouted with her eyes becoming bloodshot.  
  
"And all this time, I thought it was because you didn't trust us with your secrets." Beast Boy said.  
  
"No, It doesn't have anything to do with that. I trust you guys more than anybody else. I'm just afraid that you guys wouldn't trust me. How can I be one of the Teen Titans when there's such an evil presence in my blood? I didn't want you to find out. The Teen Titans is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I didn't want to lose it."  
  
Just then, her desk glowed black, and melted to bitts.  
  
"UUURRRGGGHH!!" Raven started getting really frusterated she got up and started pacing around the room as she groaned. "I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE THESE STUPID POWERS THAT I CAN'T EVEN CONRTOL, I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO FEEL ANYTHING WITHOUT BLOWING SOMETHING UP! I HATE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!!!"  
  
As she said this, everything around BB started glowing black and flaoting all over the place. BB had to keep cathing and dodging objects.  
  
"RAVEN!!" he screamed louder than she was. This made her stop. Everything fell to the ground again. "Don't you dare say that. Don't ever let me hear you say that. I've hated alot of things in my life, but if there's one thing I don't hate, it's you."  
  
Raven looked at him in conffusion. He walked up to her, and tilted up her chin. He moved some hair behind her ears as he looked at her like he never thought he would have before.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked with a confussed, yet frightened look in her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy placed his index finger on her lips. "Sssssssshhhhhhh..." he said gently as he put his moved his arm down to her waist. "Just go with it.." he whispered tenderly into her ear. His breath rushing against her ear seemed to make her tremble and melt inside. His arms moved all around her waist and back. She was suprised at BB, for he was doing this very smoothly. Almost like he had done it before. Was this really even BB? She couldn't resist it any longer. She gave in, and fell under his spell.  
  
Their faces were now incredibly close to each others. They could feel the warmth of each other's breath. Their noses touched as they both leaned in for the hardest part. Their lips were less than a centimeter away from each other and about to experiance an entire new feeling, when the Titan alert went off.   
  
Both of them stopped what they were doing and let out a groan. But now when they looked back at each other and realized what they were just doing, and it scared them. Both of them were scarlet red.  
  
They heard Cyborg's voice over the intercom, "Yo! BB! Ray! Get your butts down here! The H.I.V.E. acadamy was just spotted down town!"  
  
Before they went out Raven's door, BB stopped her for a second. "Tonight. The roof. Midnight." he said as he slowly slid his hand down towards her butt.  
  
"Deal." she said and then slapped BB as hard as she could for what BB just did.   
  
"Ow!" he said. But he realized that he desserved it. Yep, that was BB. The flirty corny, slightly perverted green guy.  
  
They both raced off to meet with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Man! Don't you hate it when that happens? I mean they're just about to kiss when the others ruin it! But, that's me! Evil!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hop you liked this chapter! 


	7. Threat

Chapter 7: "Threat"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the H.I.V.E. Acadamy was easily defeated once again, Raven whent strait up to her room to prepare for her secret meeting with Beast Boy. She was actually happy for once now. With him, she was forgeting all her stress, and feeling light as a feather once again. It wasn't until midnight that she had to go up. So she had time to take a shower and change into fresh clothes.  
  
She put on one of her best cloaks that was hand-stitched in silk from Azerath and had an especially shiny stone on the collar. Suprisingly, she even put some make-up on. Raven usually only wore her black eye-liner to give her that gothic look, but she wanted to look special for Beast Boy tonight. She brushed her hair until it was extra shiny and flowing. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this with BB! Of all people! But he just had that special something that made her feel comfortable. She never realised what a charm he had. Raven pollished her stone, for it was her favorite. But suddenly, it snapped off the collar.  
  
"Oh, no" she whispered quietly. This was her most precious stone above all. But she realized that she could probably sew it on again later. She didn't want anything to happen to it, so kept it in her hands so she can keep an eye on it.  
  
Raven looked at the clock - 11:50pm. Almost time. Still holding her stone, she started out of her room and down the hallway. Her heart filled with exitement of the romantic thought of being on the roof alone with Beast Boy. Her stomach began to turn. She knew this was rather akward, but worth it. As Raven was walking, it sounded like their were footsteps coming from behind her. She looked around, but nobody was in site.  
  
She continued walking even faster, becoming a little paranoid. She kept on hearing footsteps coming closer and closer. It wasn't long before she saw a dark figure apear right infront of her. She tried to scream, but a damp gassed cloth covered her mouth. Her hand losened her grip on the stone, and it fell to the floor. Once again, Raven was out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beast Boy lay on his bed thinking about what he was doing. He wasn't really sure if he was ready for this. But he was, if Raven was. Too long had he been waiting.  
  
He also had time to take a shower. He wore a handsome turtleneck instead of his usual black and purple uniform and comed his hair a little, but still left it slightly messy, just the way he liked it.  
  
BB looked at the clock - 11:52pm. Time to go up. He started down the hallway and up towards the roof. He was wondering what he should say to her. He couldn't believe he was doing this - with Raven! Of all people! But she had some certain thing about her which which he couldn't explain. He couldn't stop thinking of how good she would look in the moonlight. "Damn, is she beautiful!" He thought to himself.   
  
He opened the door to the roof. A cool chill breeze swifted by and relaxed him. He gazed at the pitch black, clear sky as stars twinkled in every creavace of it. He could see the milky way and make out constilations of all sorts. And then he turned his gaze to the moon. Scilent, and is never seen in the garish of light day, but in the nightime when its true beauty can shimmer and light up the sky. The night sky reminded him so much of Raven.  
  
He looked around on the roof. Raven wasn't there. He wondered if she still remembered. Or maybe she didn't want to do this afterall. Maybe he should have never thought of the idea. I mean this was RAVEN for crying out loud! How could he have thought of something so bazzar!? He sat down and sighed, still wondering why she didn't come up.  
  
Maybe he can go down to her room and ask if everything was okay. He decided to do that. It was the only way to find out why. He left from the roof, and started back down the stairs. Even though he was now a little closer to Raven, he knew better than to go in without knocking. He knocked just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Raven?" he said not too loud. There was no reply. He knocked even louder. Still nothing. Maybe she was a heavy sleeper. Then again, something caught his eye. It was Raven's stone. It looked like it was carelessly dropped outside her doorway. Raven would never just leave something that precious just laying on the floor, outside her doorway. He knew something was wrong right away.  
  
She was missing. Somebody must have taken her. But who? He slid open the door, and just on the inside of it, he found a mechanical round disk that had an S ingraved on it. He frowned at the site of it. Then he knew exactly where to find her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven finally opened her eyes.   
  
A bright light was shining in her face. She didn't know what was going on, or where she was. All she knew, is that she wasn't on the roof with Beast Boy. Her head hurt like hell. She tried to move her hand to her head, but her arms were tied down. She tried to look over to see why she couldn't move them, but she couldn't move her head either. She began getting nervous and struggled with all her might to try and get free. She tried to escape using her powers  
  
"Azerath, Metrion-"  
  
"Don't even bother." a distant voice cut her off, "They're telekinisis resistant. You can't move them."  
  
  
  
Raven couldn't see who it was with the bright light in her eyes, but she knew that voice anywhere. The light suddenly turned off, and now her eyes were able to relax from squinting. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she fixed them upon Slade. She guessed right.  
  
"What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me?" Raven said bitterly.  
  
"On the contrary, Raven. You're not here against your will. You are free to go once I get some information." he said slyly.  
  
Raven looked at him puzzledly. She knew Slade better than that. He always played these type of games.  
  
"Whatever it is, you know what my answer will be." she snorted, still trying desperately to get free.  
  
"Would you be willing to risk your freedom on it? What about your friends? Family?" he asked.  
  
Raven stared blankly. She didn't have anything to say  
  
"You don't have to sit so uncomfortably, if you just cooperate."  
  
Raven completely stopped. She stopped struggling and trying to get free. She had no other choice, but to calm down.  
  
"Good girl." he said while he unstrapped Raven and released her. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Reluctantly, Raven walked over and sat down without saying a word.  
  
"Are you hungry at all?" Slade asked. Raven just turned her head.  
  
"Alright, just cut to the chase, Slade." Raven finally said, "I know you want something from me."  
  
"You make it sound like this is a threat." he replied.  
  
"Well, that's what it is, isn't it? I know you brought me here for a reason. What's the catch?"  
  
"There is no catch, Raven. Like I said before, I just merely desire some information. Once I do, you are free to go." he repeated.  
  
"You know me better than that." Raven said. "It won't be that easy to make me talk."  
  
"We can make this easy." he smiled sickly. "Or we can go back were we started before, but it would be most uncomfortable. It's your choice."  
  
"Why did you bring ME here anyway? Why me? Shouldn't you get Robin, your 'apprentice'? We all know he's the only one you're after. You just use us to luer him in." Raven pointed out.  
  
Slade let out a low, sinister laugh. he began pacing around Raven, still sitting rather uncomfortably.   
  
  
  
"Raven," he began, "My dear Raven. You act like you're so ashamed of something extraordinary you have. Something you're so incredibly capable of, but forbidden to feel. As much as Robin hates to admit it, he has a dark side. And you do aswell. A very strong and powerful one." Raven listened to his words in horor. "And it's much worse than Robin's." he hissed. "Sometimes it's just merely slight irritation of your friends, and other times you can just not take it anymore, where at that point, you loose control of your anger." Slade walked towards her and whispered closely in her ear,  
  
"No matter how much you deny it, you cannot hide the truth. The truth of what you really are."  
  
Slade could tell she was getting nervous. Her face turned pale as a drop of sweat ran down the side of her face. Her hands began to shake. She starred out into the open. Slade knew. She didn't know how, but he knew.  
  
"Raven," he began again, "I want to know about your father."  
  
Raven's blood ran cold. This was the final straw. She couldn't take this anymore. She gave Slade her most hidious galre. "You filthy SPY!" she shouted.   
  
"You've been watching! You've been listening in the tower! I should have known I was being watched!" Raven's eyes turned red for a split second, and a machine behind them exploded. This made Raven jump.  
  
"You see?" Slade corrected, "Just a small triger. That's all it takes. I know this used to rarely ever happen. But now it does alot more often. Monthly, weekly, daily, before you know it, there will be nothing left. Each day, you begin to feel more and more. And each day, your control over your powers grow weaker and weaker. Soon, you'll no longer have control of anything. Which will expose who you truely are."  
  
"There is no reason to get paranoid, Raven." he said calmly. "Sometimes I just overhear. But I've seen you. Sometimes your emotions are just let loose by accident. Other times you purposely let them go, when you've had enough. You want to let go of your emotions. It gives you that thrill. That wonderful thrill of anger which you crave. And I can help fix that. If you just merely tell me." slowly, Slade began stroaking her hair.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Raven snapped. She shot up from her chair and her hand filled with a black aurora. Slade snapped his fingers, and two large guards came up behing her and held her tight by the shoulders. They strapped her where she once was before.  
  
"I tried reasoning with you, Raven. But now it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Slade held up some sort of tool that realised electricity. It sparked with blue lightening as he held it up to her face.  
  
Still shuttering, Raven tried to hold her face as far from it as possible. But then she just looked at him and frowned.  
  
"Torture me," she smiled, "KILL me if you have to! But that will only put me out of my misery! And besides, you still won't know. Do all you want to me, it'll never get you anywhere. I fear neither pain, nor death. I'm never telling anyone, and especially not you!"  
  
  
  
This made Slade stop what he was doing. He turned the electricity off. For once, he actually looked outsmarted. But it didn't last long. He unstrapped Raven.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Slade said, walking over to he other side of the enormous room. "You don't fear to die, do you? But what about all you are being erased? Living forever as more of an emotionless black hole than you already are?"  
  
Raven wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, until he reached into a drawer and pulled out a very distinctive mirror. It was her mirror. (A/N: Duh!)  
  
"W-where did you-"  
  
"I know this mirror has some kind of value to you. Something very special in this mirror that only you can see." Slade theoried.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven lied, "It's just an ordinary mirror"  
  
"Well then" Slade gave a dirty smile, "If it has no value to you then there's no point in me keeping it." With this, he held the mirror out as it slowly slipped a little out of his hand. This made Raven almost jump for it. (A/N: Just think of it like on Pirates of the Carb. when Elizabeth holds out the madalion towards the sea. As it slips out of her hand, they all charge for it)  
  
Just then, the doors flew open with a great slam. Beast Boy stepped through from the darkness with a look of fury on his face. (A/N: Just to let you know, this is the part where BB looks really badass) "Get away from her!" he demanded  
  
"Make me!" Slade hissed.  
  
Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged at him. But Slade dodged leaving BB running into a wall.   
  
"You still need work on your aim." he kackled. Raven's eyes glowed white as she hurled a black aurora at him. "Don't you dare touch him!  
  
But Slade was able to break away and manage to grab her.  
  
This made Beast Boy's furry rise to full blast inside. Nobody hurt Raven infront of him. He charged as a tiger with full power, bringing Slade to the ground. BB then turned into a Gorrilla and thrusted the entire machine on him. Knocking Slade unconcious.  
  
BB turned back into his human form and smiled at Raven.  
  
"How'd you know where to find me?  
  
"Slade kinda makes it a little too obvious when he does stuff like this. Plus, I found your stone you dropped. And at first I thought you were just scared to come up on the roof!" Beast Boy laughed.   
  
Suprisingly, Raven giggled a little too, but it caused another machine to flip over. They both stared at it for a second. Raven threw her arms around BB. He was caught off guard for a second, but then held her close to him. BB sank his face into her hair.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright." he said in a muffled voice.  
  
"I am too." Raven said still holding onto him. "You didn't tell the others, did you?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not a thing." Beast Boy said, breaking off from the embrace to look at her. "Heck, they're still sleeping!"  
  
"Good." Raven smiled.  
  
"So..." Beast Boy said bashfuly, looking at the ground, "You still up for the roof?"  
  
Raven looked at him for a moment. Then looked at the faint glow around the sky, coming from the sun.  
  
"Maybe another night." Raven said, trying not to hurt him. "It's just getting late, and I'm whiped after the exitement."  
  
Beast Boy looked a little dissapointed. But then he smiled. "Alright." he said. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Wait." Raven said. She rushed over to where her mirror lay on the floor. She picked it up gently and held it close to her.  
  
"So much for seven years of bad luck." BB cracked up.  
  
Just then, Raven let a long, violent grunt. She held onto her head and crouched down on the floor.  
  
"Raven! What's wrong?!" Beast Boy asked worriedly.  
  
"Beast Boy... rgh... help... me!" She squinted and closed her eyes. "Something's... happening... argh.... to me!" Raven began breathing heavily. She prayed the pain in her head would stop. Her head felt like it was being split in two.  
  
"Raven! Hold on! I'll get help! I've got your back!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! I am SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy I tell ya! I got a brand new German Shepard puppy!  
  
Anyways I know, I just HAD to add that chapter with Slade! I'm building up the suspense! People were asking, so I might do a little Rob&Star in the next chapter. I am so happy you guys luv my story!! You have no idea how much this means to me! I want to be an author someday! Please send reviews!!! Byez!  
  
-Hillaryfriend 


	8. The Face Inside

Chapter 8: "The Face Inside"  
  
I decided to another song fic, "Papercut" by Linkin Park, cuz it's a really good intense song for a part like this and I just love it song so much!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven couldn't bare this much longer. Beast Boy helped her back to the tower, still with spliting pain in her head. He sat her down on the couch, breathing extremely heavy. This pain was unbarable. He emotions were shown too much.   
  
***Why is it night today? Something in here's not right today, Whay am I so uptight today? Paranioa's all I've got left****  
  
The pain was cutting through her like a knife. It spread throughout her body. Tears began to drift from her eyes. Her chakra began to glow vigorous yellow........... He was near. She could sense it.  
  
***I don't know what stressed me first, or how the pressure was fed, But I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head****  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy held onto her, "Please be alright! I'll get help! I promise! Just please don't die!" he kissed her forhead. This seemed to ease the pain a little. But only a little. BB ran throughout the towwer, banging on everybody's door. Not stopping until they finally opened it.  
  
The first door he went to was Starfire's. Out of breathe, he pounded on it violently for almost a minute. "STAR! WAKE UP!!" he screamed. A weary Starfire opened the door, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Is this some kind of earth morning ritual? Because if it is not, I would like to return to my slumber." she said in a lazy voice with her eyes half open.  
  
"Star! There's something wrong with Raven! Help me get the others up!" he said, rushing her.  
  
"Goodness! Is she alright?" she said, now more awake.  
  
"I don't know! Just hurry!" BB yanked her out of her doorway to go get the other Titans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven continued to be in as much pain as she was before. Nobody could figure out what's wrong with her, for she could barely speak.  
  
***It's like a face that I hold inside, A face that awakes when I close my eyes, A face that watches everytime I lie, A face that laughs everytime I fall****  
  
"Her temperature seems fine, blood pressure normal too." Cyborg said as he did a quick scan of Raven's health stats.  
  
"Beast Boy, It's him..." Raven said, pannicing  
  
***It watches everything****  
  
Beast Boy was the only one who knew what she was talking about. He placed his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Don't worry, Ray. You'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." he said, trying to comfort her.  
  
***So I know that when it's time to sink or swim, The face inside is hearing me, right underneath my skin****  
  
"Who's 'him'"? Robin asked, puzzledly.  
  
"Should I tell them?" BB asked for Raven's permission.  
  
"No! It's my story, I'll tell them." she said, now trying to act more calm.  
  
"First, my... mirror.." she said faintly, "Get me my mirror!" Starfire did as she was told.   
  
She rushed up to Raven's room and searched for it in the dark shadows. Finally, she was able to discover the mirror on top of her desk. She retrieved it, and shot back downstairs. Starfire handed it to Raven.  
  
Raven gazed deeply into it, and for once, she saw her own reflection. But it didn't last long. For just a split second, her reflection flashed into her with a red face and horns.   
  
***It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back, It's like a whirlwind inside of my head, It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within***  
  
She screamed in horror for what she had just seen. This caused the mirror to flash a black aura and throw itself a few feet away from her. She held her knees and closed her eyes tight.  
  
***It's like the face inside, It's right beneath my skin****  
  
"What? What did you see?" Cyborg asked as they all looked at her in question.  
  
Raven went wide-eyed once again as if she was in some sort of trance.  
  
***I know I've got a face in me, Points out all the mistakes to me, You've got a face on the inside too, And your paranoia is probably worse****  
  
"I saw myself..." she said in a hissing whisper, "Myself as what I might become one day...my true face...the face of the daughter..."  
  
***I don't know what set me off first, but I know what I can't stand, Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can****  
  
"Raven, please tell us what is wrong!" Starfire said with tears in her eyes, "You are one of my best friends, and I do not want to loose you!" She tried to hug Raven, but she paid no attention. Raven continued to stare wide-eyed out into the open, not hearing a words she was saying.  
  
***But everybody has a face that they hold inside, A face that awakes when they close their eyes, A face that watches everytime they lie, A face that laughs everytime they fall****  
  
"PLEASE listen to me, Raven!" Starfire sobbed, as she tried to desperately shake her friend out of the trance.  
  
***It watches everything, So you know that when it's time to sink or swim, The face inside is hearing you too, right inside your skin****  
  
"It's not going to do any good, Star." BB said in dissbelief. "She wakes up when she wakes up. Believe me, I've tried. She sees something."  
  
***It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back, It's like a whirlwind inside of my head, It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within, It's like the face inside, It's right beneath my skin****  
  
Even though it was morning, and the sun was already slowly beginning to rise, it seemedas if it was going down again. WIth the overwhelming, unleashed powers of Raven's aura, forced the sun to leave Titan's Tower.  
  
****The sun goes down, I feel the light betray me***  
  
Raven finally woke from her illusion. Her eyes had a sense of life in them again.  
  
"Oh, Raven! You are unharmed!" She said hugging her again, but then she realise how Raven didn't quite always appreciate this, so she let go.  
  
"Who says I wasn't?" she frowned.  
  
"Ray, what's going on here? Cuz this is all getting really confussing. Mind letting us in on this?" Cy finally had the chance to ask.  
  
Raven looked at them, then at BB, then down at her mirror, "Beast Boy, it's worse than I thought...."  
  
"What's worse?" Robin asked growing impatient.  
  
"Guys...................................... I'm posessed......."  
  
***the face inside is right beneath the skin****  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooo??? Whatcha think?!? I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had SERIOUS writer's block! Please don't forget about my story! I promise I'll update faster!  
  
-Hillaryfriend 


	9. Just Too Real

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOOO LONG! I just needed a little break!   
  
Chapter 9: "Just Too Real"  
  
The morning had been so reluctant to come, the sky was still dark filled with grey clouds. With mist pouring into each crack from the clouds and a wet, cool, spine tingling feeling had set the tone. The Titans had been up for hours in shock trying to clear things up. Barely anyone said a word the rest of that morning. They always suspected there was something extraordinary about Raven, but weren't quite expecting this. But this was real. Just too real.  
  
Beast Boy sat down next to her stroking her hand. Raven bit her lip, trying not to feel her fear slip away and lose control.  
  
Starfire was petrified at all of this. Though she barely knew what posessed meant, she still did. Star wanted to cry so hard like she just watched some kind of tragic movie, but this was real. Too real. Just as real as when Robin was Slade's apprentice. That was real too.  
  
Beast Boy was the first one to finally find the bravery to speak. But it was barely anything. The only word that he managed to make come out of his mouth was a small, soft, scared word. ".......why?..."  
  
"Why what?" Raven asked coldly.  
  
"Why?" Beast Boy said "Why everything? Why is any of this happening? Why didn't you tell us this before?! Why are you not telling us these things?!" his voice began to get more fierce, "Why didn't you want us to help you?!? Why are you-"  
  
He paused for a second and looked at Raven. His eyes filled withhurt and even tears, "Why are you...."  
  
Beast Boy could no longer finish. He just needed to hold Raven in his arms and never let go, or at least try never to. So he did. Raven gave no rejection.   
  
"Beast Boy, there's nothing I can do about it." Raven said in his arms. "It's a part of me that I can't get rid of. I don't think it will do much harm... not now at least..."  
  
"What do you mean not now?" Robin questioned. "You mean this thing just comes and goes?"  
  
"I don't know. It just happens when it happens. And when it does, it's not good. Something that just strikes a nerve." she explained.   
  
"So... you will not be the evil Raven?" Stafrie looked up with a little hope in her watery eyes.  
  
"No, at least I don't think so... not now... I can feel when I'm being taken over by another. My anger escaped by accident when I was with Dr. Light. I'm not sure if it was either a complete random moment, or something about him made me lose control. All we can do is be ready."  
  
"Then we will be ready." Cyborg answered.  
  
"Yes, we are all united friends that will stand up agains anything!" Starfire said with confidence.  
  
"And we'll all be there. Together." Robin completed.  
  
Soon Starfire hugged Raven and Beast Boy, followed by Robin, then Cyborg picking them all up from the ground.  
  
"Okay, enough love." Cyborg chuckled as he let go of all of them.  
  
The sun finally seemed to come out.  
  
"So.... you're alright?" Robin checked.  
  
"For now." she replied. "I'll explain it all later."  
  
"We've got time" Robin assured.  
  
"Yeah, you can tell us at breakfast."  
  
"Yes. It is now dawn and we shall begin our morning feast! Do you wish to join us, Beast Boy?" Star offered.  
  
"..huh?" Beast Boy looked up, "What? Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll be there in a sec."   
  
He turned to Raven. She was still in his arms. As soon as they both realised what they were doing, they nugged away and blushed a little.  
  
"This is all a little too real... Cy's right. You need to get this off you mind for a while... I mean- um, uh breakfast! That's what I meant! Hehe... that's a good way to get it off your mind... much better than.. other ways..."  
  
He blushed like mad. Beast Boy needed to change the subjuct quick.  
  
"Hey, were you crying?" Beast Boy looked suprised.  
  
"Not as much as you." she chuckled slightly. She cracked a smile and tried to wipe her tears away. She needed a little time with her friends to get all of this stress off her mind. "So... um... Beast Boy,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're good friends... right? You'll be there for me, no matter what? You'll always trust me?"  
  
"I already trust you more than anybody I know, Raven." Beast Boy smiled with his bright green eyes, shining through his glistening tears in the sunlight.  
  
"Hey! You guys eatin, or what?" Cyborg called them over.  
  
They both gave each other a quick smile and headed over to the kitchen. They both sat down and Raven began telling her story, just like he did to Beast Boy.  
  
"Well, it all started with a woman named Angela Roth..."  
  
FINALLY! An update! WOHOO!! Okay, I'm back on track with my story once again! I just needed a little vacation from writing I guess ; I promise to update sooner now! LOTS sooner! Chow for now! 


	10. Breakfast

GUESS WHO'S BACK?!? BACK AGAIN! OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Chapter 10: "Breakfast"  
  
"Yikes..... wow...... jeeze..."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Okay, now that's just scary, y'all."  
  
"Truely horrifying... But if I ask one question... What is 'rape'?" Starfire asked when Raven finished her story at breakfast.  
  
Cyborg and Raven gave a gigantic sweatdrop while Robin and Beast Boy did an anime faint.  
  
"Well Star, it's.... it's kinda.... it means.... uhh..." Robin studdered but failed to exoplain out loud. So he decided to whisper it into her ear.  
  
"Yes..." Star listened closely as robin continued to whisper, "Uhuh........ yes........... right........... ...oh......... Oh dear....."  
  
She blushed madly and scratched the back of her head with a bashful grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah, well... now that THAT'S explained..." Raven continued, "Anyway, Beast Boy was the only one who knew."  
  
"Well how come you didn't tell the rest of us?" Cyborg questioned.  
  
"Well, I told you now, didn't I? Plus, you've never asked before."  
  
Cyborg grew another sweatdrop. "Oh."  
  
"I think I've lost my appitite now..." Robin said with a grossed out look.  
  
"Not me!" All I've been easting in trhe last 24 hours was that tofu shit that BB made since I lost that bet!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet him I could pass level twenty on "Super Monkey Anhialate Brothers" before him!" Beast Boy grinned proudly.  
  
"And... what have you had to do if you lost?" Raven asked.  
  
"He would have had to jump into a pool full of meat with nothing but a string bikini on." Cyborg said unfortunately.  
  
"What an... interesting gamble..." Starfire said.  
  
"Anyways, now fork some more of those pancakes over my way!" Cyborg said as her just finished the last one o his plate.  
  
"Can we get back to the main subject, please?" Robin finally spoke up. "Okay, so... let's get one thing straight. You'll be okay for now?"  
  
"I should be. If I feel anything weird, I'll let you know... But I should be okay... for now... I don't really think I'm hungry anymore. I'll be up in my room."  
  
"That girl's got serious problems." Cyborg said still gulping down pancakes.  
  
"Yeah, but can you blame her?" Beast Boy said.  
  
"I dunno." Cyborg continued.  
  
"That's low." Beast Boy stood up from the table. "Real low." he walked away from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, come on, BB! You know I can't think when I'm eating!" Cyborg sat up calling to Beast Boy, but he was already gone.  
  
"Beast Boy has been acting paculiar aswell." Starfire said out as she reached for the mustard and squirted it on her helping of pancakes.  
  
"Yeah..." Cyborg gave a sly grin, "Maybe those two got somethin goin on..."  
  
Robin spit out his orange juce and laughed "Beast Boy and RAVEN?! You're kidding right? I mean look at them both! They're so... different.."  
  
"Yes, but however, they do seem to spend the most time together." Starfire pointed out.  
  
"And they were looking prettu cozy on the couch last night..." Cyborg chuckled.  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Well, whatcha gonna do about it?"  
  
"Robin, perhaps you and me should spend more time." Starfire said.  
  
Robin dropped his fork and blushed madly "Star, not infront of Cyborg!"  
  
"Oh no, by all means, I don't mind at all." Cyborg let out a sinister laugh.  
  
Raven was once again in her room. Thinking. She was a little bit more content than usual now that she was getting her mind out of this stress for the time being. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Go away!" she commanded.  
  
"Ray, it's me." she heard Beast Boy's voice, and instantly opened the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't realise it was you"  
  
"So... um.. I was wondering... if...."  
  
SORRY BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT....... 


	11. A Pretty Face

OKAY I KNOW I'VE BEEN A REALLY LAZY BUM NOT UPDATING, SO I DECIDED TO GET OFF MY LAZY ASS AND WRITE WRITE WRITE!!! dies  
  
And now, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 11: "A Pretty Face"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Beast Boy still stood trembleing infront of Raven, while she was still impatiently waiting for him to still spit out what he was trying to say to her.  
  
"Well... I was wondering... um... would you like to, um... ya know... go somewhere.... just.... you and me?" he scratched the back of his head looking bashful.  
  
"Are you asking me out? Like on a date?" Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, um... hehe, yeah.." he blushed madly along with a sweatdrop.  
  
It was never easy to tell what Raven was thinking. She usually keps a blank look on her face, which covered up what ever was inside her mind. She stood there staring at him for a few seconds. Then finally looked back up at him.  
  
"Beast Boy, I'm not sure that's such a good idea.."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Ray. Nothing drastic. I just thought we could hang out somewhere alone for a change. I know things have been making us act a little... weird, but... I promise your emotions won't get out of hand."  
  
"It's not that..." Raven looked forlorn into her room. "I just... don't want to remind you of anybody..."  
  
Beast Boy looked confussed, "Remind me? ...Of who?"  
  
Raven felt a cold chill up her spine. A lump formed in her throat. She knew very well how to hold back the pain in emotion. Beast Boy would have never knowned that she desperately wanted to cry at this moment. She always longed to be able to feel without anything stopping her. Tears formed behind her eyes, but she didn't cry. Soon, she slowly mouthed out the name:  
  
"...Terra...."  
  
"Oh, no Ray don't be like that. I just.... well...."  
  
"You really liked her, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but... you see...I ... she kinda... I don't know. She just... gave me what I wanted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've tried to always make you laugh for so long. But no matter how hard I tried, you never did."   
  
This statement renewed a familiar feeling: the frustration he's felt with her. Of always failing to please her, and she would just shun him away.  
  
"And when I met Terra, she gave me what I never got with you. She laughed at every joke I made. She made me feel special. And she-" Then BB paused, "She.......... pushed you away......"  
  
Raven just continued to look down in her sorrow.  
  
"You never did like her.... did you?"  
  
She looked up at him again in a frown. She wasn't angry at him, just furious inside of the pain caused by that wretched girl.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. You have no idea what she did to me. She knew I could sense her evil. She knew my visions were forshadowing me that she was about to turn on us. I knew I couldn't trust her. Soon my thoughts became reality. She betrayed us just like I thought.  
  
"She was a confussed person, Ray. She didn't realise what she was doing. I know how badly messed up she was."  
  
"And HOW messed up, do you think I am, Beast Boy?!!!?!??" she shouted at him. "I've heard all of those stories. I've listened to you two talk. It could never compare to the pain I've felt- The shame I have on myself! And yet you told her EVERYTHING! Our security codes, our weekneses, our secrets, ... my secret..."  
  
"It's not my fault! I was tricked!"  
  
"It's amazing who can be fooled by a pretty face. The night we were fighting Terra, when we all split up, Terra found me. We fought for an endless time. And because she knew my secret, she condemned me to it. That rage she made me feel... the horrible things she said... how she tricked us all... how everybody seemed to like her better than me. Especially you. The image of you and her together is what set me off. And I just... lost control...."  
  
Beast Boy stared wide-eyed. He had no idea about this side of the story. "You... got angry, didn't you? I mean... really REALLY angry."  
  
Raven nodded in reply. "I couldn't help it any longer. She made me expose the evil laced in my skin. And yet she defeated me... pulled me under... drowning me. And the last thing I heard her say to me was....'who's in control now?'. Those cold, damned words. I don't care how much you liked her. I don't care if that memorial said she was a true friend. She was never worthy of the name Teen Titan, and will always be evil in my eyes. So let her rott in her grave."  
  
With that, Raven slammed the door shut.  
  
Beast Boy sighed and turned away from the door. Now he felt so many different things. Mostly guilt, and confussion. But he wasn't really mad. She could never be mad at Raven. He walked on top of the roof into the gentle and radiant sunset and thought.  
  
'Could I have been tricked all along? What if it all was a big lie? Terra.... she did betray us. She tried to get Raven away from me... all this time'  
  
He sat down and let the wind blow over his soft, shiny green hair. Those words that she said repeated over and over in his head: 'It's amazing who can be fooled by a pretty face... fooled by a pretty face.... by a pretty face... pretty face...."  
  
'Was I fooled?' he thought 'Was she a lie the entire time? Raven knew. She was only trying to protect me...'  
  
----------------  
  
Raven stood back in her own room. She was always lingering within these four walls. It was her only sanctuary- her only place to breathe.  
  
'Maybe I was a little too hard on him... I tend to do that too much' she thought. 'Was I really angry? Or just jealous? This is all so confussing... but yet he let out my secret... to her... But he was fooled... fooled by that witch in disguise...'  
  
Her points of view were battling back and fourth in her head. Almost like there was something moving around in her head. It pounded. It bounced back from the back to fron. From the top to the bottom. So rappidly. O, so viggorously. It was like..... something trapped..... something that needed..... needed... to get.... OOOOUUUTTT!!!  
  
Raven jumped up with her heart pounding so fast. She couldn't take this anymore. If she didn't get her mind off this quick, something was going to take her. She needed to talk to Beast Boy again. She swung open her door and ran up the roof stairs in a heartbeat. She slammed open the roof entrance door, and there stood Beast Boy. Slightly shocked from the door that flew open to a clammy, panting Raven.  
  
"Beast Boy..." she said in between pants "I'm sorry.."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'll... go out with you if you want.. I need to get out for a while. What about you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I can't stay tied down forever." Beast Boy said with a smile. He walked up and stood closer to her. Raven then calmed down a bit. His touch was able to erase any trace of negative thought from her mind. Beast Boy transformed into a bird, and Raven levetated as they both flew off into the sunset.  
  
----------------------  
  
A dark, sinister chuckle was heard from the darkness in an old abandoned church.  
  
"Oh, no you can never stay tied down forever, can you? Well, you have finally passed the test... I'll be waiting... my new apprentice..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cyborg came out of the bathroom in a towel after taking a long hot shower after working out, whistling a tune from Outkast. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard from the other room. He noticed it, and walked into the shady room. He saw a glowing red light on his tracker system. It was shaped like an 'S'. Cyborg stared with wide, pop-out eyes.  
  
"Ggggguuuuuuuyyyyysssss..... GUYS!" he ran out drying off quickly.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
THERE YA GO! I'M MEGA SORRY I'VE BEEN SO SELFISH AND LAZY! I KNOOOWWW!!! waits for grenaides 


	12. The Date

Hey people! I know I know! I've been such a fag! Not updateing! But I am now and I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about this! I just get so lazy that I can't write! But I am now!  
  
Oh, and I wasnted to clear one thing up. Raven is NOT from another planet. Azerath is in a different demension, not planet. Infact, Raven is considered from earth since her mother grew up in Gotham City.  
  
WARNING! A lot of fluff clinging up! lol  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: "The Date"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun began to set, as the streetlights flickered on. The weather was strangely warm, like a tropical night.The perfect evening. Lights lit up all over the city like a shimering sky. Lights of all different colored represented the lively attractions like movies, plays, casinos, resteraunts, it almost looked like Time Square in New York City.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy entered the city and proceeded to the movie theater. They walked in as the familiar smell of buttery popcorn filled the cinema. Beast Boy waited outside the girl's bathroom while Raven was inside freshening up a bit, since he was already changed. BB knocked outside the door.  
  
"Hurry up, Rae! We'll miss the previews!" he hollered as a woman came out giving him a dirty look.  
  
He blushed at the woman and grew a sweatdrop. "Hehe just gettin my uh... my-my my friend in there..."  
  
"Ooooohhh... your girlfriend, I suppose? How sweet!" She chuckled.  
  
"Hey, she's not my-"  
  
"Ready, Beast Boy?" Raven interrupted as she appeared right next to him, changed and ready.  
  
She looked even more like the beautiful dark angel she already was. She was wearing a dark violet corset tank top with black trim, and black caprees with a small chain hanging from her side pocket. She had dark ebony evening sandals, and black nailpolish on her fingernails and toes to match. Her hair was up in a small high ponytail with many stray locks of hair drooping down. She had a little more eyeliner than usual and silver eyeshadow with grey lipstick. She looked so incredibly beautiful to him.  
  
"R-Raven! .. You look.... look....." Beast Boy tried to think of the right words in his head to describe her. But what wonderful thing wasn't she? She was completely undescribable.  
  
A few moments past by. "...Look what?" she asked as she waited for him to finish his sentence.  
  
'C'mon Beast ol' Boy! Say somethin! Pretty! Beautiful! Gorgeous! To die for! Ravishing! Say SOMETHING!'  
  
".. Perfect. You look perfect." he finally managed to say.  
  
"Oh." Raven slightly blushed. "Thank you."  
  
They lined looked up at the gigantic menu of movies of the multiplex cinema.  
  
"Okie doke, you can choose any movie if ya want." BB said trying to sound generous.  
  
Raven skimmed through the large selection of movies. She looked and looked until she finally found the perfect one.  
  
"Hhmmmm..... there! That one." she pointed.  
  
Beast Boy looked at the add for the movie she was pointing at. "Spiderman 2? Alright! No problem! Let's go!" He started pver to the ticket line, but Raven pulled him back.  
  
"Not that one. That one." she said as she pointed to the one next to it... the one she was really pointing to.  
  
Beast Boy studdered as he staired at the movie add. "T-th-THAT one?!? But Rae, why THAT one?"  
  
"You said I could choose any movie." She said with a smirk, "So I choose that one."  
  
Beast Boy had a very nervous, almost frightened look on his face. "B-but-"  
  
"-C'mon, you'll love it!" She interrupted and pulled him along around so fast that he barely had time to yelp. But he managed to let out a "WAAAIIEE!!" though.  
  
They bought their tickets and popcorn and walked down into the theater labled:  
  
NOW SHOWING:  
"Exorcist: The Beginning"  
  
B.B. sat down nervously next to Raven who was completely comfortable and rather excited. He began so sweat. The lights suddenly dimmed as Beast Boy let out another small yelp. And the movie proceeded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were back at the tower just hanging out. Cyborg was still in the shower, so Starfire and Robin got to spend some "time" together alone as Star suggested they should do. Her and Robin were cooking dinner together and Robin was giving her lessons since she desperately needed them.  
  
"So then you add the onions to the pot. Meanwhile, you let them sit and prepare the potatoes." he explained.  
  
"Oh, yes! I see!" she said as she took two potatoes out of the bag and was about to drop them in the pot. But, Robin stopped her.  
  
"You gotta peal 'em first, Star." he said with a laugh. "Then you slice them."  
  
"So many details into cooking a single meal. On my planet, the captured Gordanian servants would usually prepare the food and nutritions. And most of the time they added zestst of the mucus of baby glorgs. Oh how I miss the pleasing taste." She said with a sigh.  
  
Robin looked at her with a disgusted face. "Uuuuhhhhmmmm.... well, here we use spices and salt. Now. Lem'me show you how you chop them. Take the knife and keep it over the cutting board and slice it into thin pieces. Like this." he showed her how.  
  
Starfire tried to immitate, but the knife seemed to chop crookedly and out of control.  
  
"Here. More like this." he went behind her and put his hands over hers which held the knife and potato and helped her slice them correctly.  
  
"Oh, now I see." she smiled and blushed. They continured to chop together as Robin slowly moved his face closer on Starfire's next and gentley nuzzled through her hair. They were both blushing madly at this point when Cyborg walked in.  
  
"Guys!" he said leaning on the doorway, out of breathe "Were are BB and Raven?"  
  
Starfire and Robin quickly let go of each other. "I believe they said they went somewhere together. Why?"  
  
"I think somethin might be goin down in town. I found this in Raven's room." he said and pulled out a small, strange-looking boomerang glowing red.  
  
"Think it's Slade?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I know it's Slade." Robin replied. "Let's go look at the digital map, see if we can pick anything up." he said as they both ran out of the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the movie, Beast Boy and Raven strolled out of the dark theater as the credits rolled up the screen behind them and ending theme music played.  
  
"Sooo.... what did you think?" Raven asked him.  
  
"Pretty cool! Scared me shitless, but still pretty damn cool! Ya know, i think I'm beginin to like horror movies! Hey, were you scared? I felt you hold onto my arm in one of the parts." he said with a sly grin.  
  
"I wasn't as scared as you were acting." she said giggling. "You screamed like a little girl at least five times, and you held onto me and burried your faceon my lower neck at one part. I swear, you were either either scared out of your mind, or you were trying to get a good look at my chest."  
  
"I wasn't that scared." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right." Raven laughed.  
  
"Hey, you're laughing! I've never seen you laugh before. I thought you said you weren't supposed to."  
  
Raven quickly stopped laughing and tried to to get back into her usual monotone. "I can a little. Sometimes. Just not a whole lot. To tel you the truth, I haven't laughed that much I think in my life."  
  
"But that was just a little chuckle."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said looking at her feet.  
  
"Well, that's too bad."  
  
"Why?" she said frowning.  
  
"Because I kinda liked it." he said with a soft smile.  
  
"....Oh.." she said smiling again with a small blush tint.  
  
"Hey, let's get out of here. Get something to eat." she suggested.  
  
They began to walk through town and Beast Boy leaded them down to a Japanese resteraunt.  
  
"You choose the movie, I choose the dinner."  
  
Raven staired at the outside of the resteraunt. "Hhmmm... looks interesting..."  
  
"You'll love it! C'mon!" he said as he lead her in.  
  
They walked through as Raven gazed upon the paper lamps and the red and orange tones of light flooded the walls with the smells of aisian sauces filled the room. It was suprisingly peaseful for a place Beast Boy chose. They were sat down in a booth by a window with a japanese door infront of it for privacy.  
  
"This is relly nice." Raven commented as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of my fave places. You get really nice vegan here." he said. "Sooo.... whadya gonna have?"  
  
Raven glanced on the menu "Ummm... whatever you're having... oh, and some tea."  
  
"Great, that'll be the california rolls, miso soup, and tofu terriachi." BB smiled.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's it. He's right there." Cyborg pointed to the spot on the digital map.  
  
"We better get going." Robin said. "We need to contact Beast Boy and Raven."  
  
Starfire typed in the codes to reach Beast Boy and Raven's communicators, but they wouldn't work.  
  
"Something has dissabled their communicators! We have no way of finding them!" she stated.  
  
"We'll have to search for them. Titans, GO!!" Robin said as they started for the door, but it was shut.  
  
"It won't open!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"Try the roof." Robin commanded.  
  
"All the exits are sealed shut! Something is keeping them from opening!" Starfire paniced.  
  
"Which means we're trapped in the tower." Robin said.  
  
"We gotta break through!" Cyborg tried to slam into the door, but the door glowed in a bright electricity form and threw Cyborg back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, this is actually pretty good!"  
  
"I'll say. I come here all the time." Beast Boy said looking up on her. But she was looking down, in a rather worried look.  
  
"Hey, whta's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Raven looked up at him. "Oh... well, don't know. I guess I'm just kinda worried."  
  
"Worried? About what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just feel like we really shouldn't be out here. I mean, what if something happens to the others while we're out?"  
  
Beast Boy scoffed. "Don't worry about them, I'm sure they're fine. Plus, they'd want us to be out enjoying ourselves. Plus, if anything happens, they'll just give us a buzz on our communicators."  
  
"Well.. I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just thinking too much... but then again... I get this strange feeling that something's coming."  
  
"Stop over-worrying yourself, Rae. I'm sure they're fine. Ya know what, I think I know how to make you feel better. Waiter, check please!" he called.  
  
"Where are we going?" she questioned.  
  
"You'll see." BB said with a glint in his eye. "Come on!"  
  
As the sun was almost set on the horizon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the stars began to burst through the fading, pink sky. Soon, the indigo sky was glittering with millions of bright twinkling jewels of the night. The stars where so incredibly overwhelming at this time of night. Raven was being lead over to a large, quiet beach by Beast Boy. The waves were crashing down into a marine blue wake onto the shore.  
  
"Okay, ready? When I tell you to, you'll open your eyes, and look up. Okay?" Beast Boy said standing behind her with his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Okay." she replied.  
  
"....Now!"  
  
BB moved his hands and Raven lifted her black eyelashes open revealing her blue/violet eyes to the phenominal night scene. She gasped with amaze as she gazed upon it. The sky was pouring with billions of stars. So much, that you could see the relflection of them in the ocean.You could see the entire city sparkle and fade as it went along into the ocean. It seemed so far away. The white full moon's glow was in the corner of the universe. Only there was something very strange about the sky. There were fading streaks of color riding across the moon.  
  
"Wow..... this is spectacular! ...Wait a minute... is that...."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"The Aurora Borialis? This far south?" Raven questioned.  
  
"I read about it somewhere. It happens once every two-hundred-fifty years. You can see the northern lights cross over the moon from the north. But you gotta make sure there's not lights around to see it." Beast Boy said proudly.  
  
"You? Read? This is too good to be true. somebody wake me up! Now!" Raven said  
  
"Nope, sorry mahm, but I'm not pinchin ya!" Beast Boy laughed. He then kicked off his shoes and put his feet in the water. The soothing cold water always relaxed him.  
"Hey! Take off your shoes." he said.  
  
"What? Why?" Raven looked puzzled as if she's never done it before.  
  
"Just take 'em off, it feels great!" he told her.  
  
Raven shrugged and took off her ebony black shoes and walked into the cool tide of the ocean. Raven sighed and closed her eyes as she felt the mist and spray of the ocean tingle on her fair skin. "Mmmmmm... you're right, it does feel good."  
  
"Sure does." Beast Boy said as he closed his eyes. But then he peaked one of his eyes open and smirk. He he kicked his foot in the water and splashed Raven in the face.  
  
Raven spit out the water and opened her eyes. "Hey!" she said giggling. Beast Boy laughed his head off as he ran down the beach in the water with Raven chasing after him. "Come back here!" she shouted, both of them laughing. Until Raven finally caught up with him and jumped at him. They both fell to the ground laughing with Raven on top of him.  
  
Both of them were lying down in the sand now, looking up at the glorious scene that lay above them. They were so incredibly close, in slightly damp clothes from the ocean. Beast Boy lay down with Raven resting her head on his chest. They listened to the light sound of the waves. They weren't too loud, neither too soft.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen so many stars in my life." Raven spoke quitetly.  
  
"Yeah, took me forever to find out what day this was gonna be on. But it was definately worth it now." he said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"And you planned this.... all for me?" She said looking at him. and he looked back down at her.  
  
"Well... yeah." he said blushing.  
  
"Now tell me this wasn't more romantic than your date with Terra." she said.  
  
"I could never comparr you two. But... she asked me if I trusted her... and at first I thought I did... but... maybe I was wrong."  
  
Raven looked sorry for him. "Must feel weird being used like that..."  
  
"Yeah... but I guess one day I'll get over it... Cause she might never come back... Anyway, lt's talk about something else."  
  
"Beast Boy, I knwo it may not have seemed like it, but when you were with her.... I was really jealous."  
  
BB sat up in shock. "You were?"  
  
Raven blushed. "Well... yeah. But I could never really do anything about it. I was afraid of getting hurt."  
  
Beast Boy moved closer to her. "Well... I'd never want to hurt you..."  
  
And with that, Raven slowy moved her hand onto his shoulders. Her finger nail slid under slid under this first two buttons of his shirt and they slowly drifted open. Raven's strap of her tank top slowly started to droop slightly off her shoulders. Beast Boy's hands moved up from her shoulders to the back of her neck. Their eyes looked deeply into each others as their faces moved closer and closer until their noses almost touches. They could feel the warmth of each other's breaths creating goosebumps on their necks.  
  
"...K-Kiss me..." Beast Boy said a little louder than a whisper. "I can't take it anymore, kiss me." he said a little louder that time.  
  
And for a moment.. she almost did.... she moves so close that she was less than an inch apart from him. She too longed for the feel of his velvet lips. But her emotions...  
  
"I......I....I-I can't...." she said.  
  
"What?" BB looks suprised.  
  
"I just can't.... it's way too risky."  
  
"Rae. If you've truly never felt ANYTHING as close to this, will you just forget about your emotions for two seconds?" Beast Boy pleaded.  
  
"Beast Boy, I lo-"  
  
Just then, there was a huge explosion heard on the horizon. Raven had that horrible splitting headache in her head. Like it was burning. Both of them stood up and braced themselves. Slade's henchmen robots came walking out from the smoke, followed by Slade himself. He had some form of a new metal glove with volts of electricity coming out of it. Only what was strange about it was a cross on the wrist of it.  
  
"Excuse me if I'm interrupting something" Slade smirked. "Capture the girl." he said.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Raven's eyes glowed white. Beast boy changed into a saber-toothed tiger. Raven doged as many henchman as she could.  
  
"Azerath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" she shouted, and a giant aura blew most henchmen out of her way. But more still kept on coming. They grabbed her by the arms, but she was able to throw some off. Just then, Slade cam up behind her and jabbed the glove into her back. She screamed as the power of the volts shot through her body.  
  
"RAVEN!" Beast By shouted as he tried to make his way over to her, but was covered and piled with henchmen.  
  
She dropped onto her knees, moaning, and then to the floor unconcious. Slade picked her up and began to carry her away. Raven was still out cold, with her head hanging out from his arms with her hair dangling over.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I borrow your little girlfriend for a while."  
  
Beast Boy burst out from the robots "Put her down, you bastard!"  
  
Then a cloud of poisonoius gas flew out towards him. Beast Boy was coughing like crazy as his vision started to darken. "Can't... cough let them... cough cough get away..."  
  
........................................  
  
Beast Boy lay down on the beach unconcious with the wind blowing over onto when it was almost sunrise.The tide of the water slowly drifted up to his face which finally woke him up. His heavy eyes finally opened.  
  
"...Huh?.. Beast Bo sat up and rubbed his aching head. "What the.... CRAP! I gotta get back to the tower!" He quickly got on his feet again and started towards Titans Tower.  
  
When he finaly reached it, he typed in the code for the front door to open. But nothing happend. he began to pond on the door and thrust it with the side of his back and shoulder. "Sonofabitch!" he turned into a gorrila and knocked down the door.  
  
"You guys! Raven's in trouble!" he shouted inside the tower as he walked into the darkness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aaaaaaahhhh!!! Nothin like a nice long chappie! Now, somebody TELL me that wasn't hot? Huh? Huh? Ah, just review!  
...........  
  
PWEEEEAAAAAASSSEEE!!!?!?!?!?  
  



	13. Author's Note

Hello to all who still remember me. 

I know I've been working on this story for almost a year now, and it seems that I have kept many people waiting for me to update my story. I've been honored with so many wonderful views that my readers have given me, and I know you're all anxious to read on. But the fact is, I've looked back at my story, and I'm no too satisfied with it. I've heard people tell me I was one of the greatest authors on they know. I found that rather hard to believe. After all, I am my worst critic. I just don't exactly know where to go next. That's the reason why I stopped updating for a long time. I was just completely blank. It's not exactly writer's block, but something -- I don't know what exactly -- has been keeping me from finishing.

But the only thing that's even kept me _thinking_ about updating, was all of your anxious reviwes that kept me dedicated. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that I'm not going to finish this. I still love Teen Titans with all of my heart, and I still love to write, but something in my unconfidence has really slowed me down. One thing I hate to see is a great reviewer of my story just suddenly give up on me once I stop updating. I don't want that. But the thing is, I can't fool any of you, nor can I fool myself. I'm not going to pretend I have absolutely no worries about where this story will go. But I'm going to try my best to not let you guys down. I may be one of the biggest procrastinators you've ever met, but that doesn't mean I'm a quitter. I will finish this story. And you can count on that. I just don't know when.

Your friend always,  
Hillary


End file.
